Maiden of the Hole to the Abyss
:"The pit of the abyss - a well-known forbidden ground sealed by the Six Legendary Heroes many years ago... But now the seal has been broken and the noxious clouds rising from the pit are luring young, innocent girls to their doom. Who knows what dangers await them down there..." is a Limited Time Special Quest that ran between April 6th, 2016 to April 20th, 2016. Event Areas Enemy positions are indicated by the following: 4 | 5 | 6 --------- 1 | 2 | 3 Novice "Something is lurking in the shadows of this dark pit... The Priests must find the whereabouts of the young lady in this forbidden place." * Battle 1: Dazzling Tororin (1), Dazzling Tororin (2), Dazzling Tororin (3) * Battle 2: Thunder Mushroom (1), Sparkling Sprout (2), Dazzling Pixie (3) * Battle 3: Yellow Baby Dragon (2) * Battle 4: Wind Golem (2) * Battle 5: Alpha 3★ (2) HP:~800 Intermediate "Why on Earth were the Six Heroes sealed away... Could they have been connected to the world of spirits?" * Battle 1: Dazzling Tororin (1), Dazzling Tororin (2), Dazzling Tororin (3) * Battle 2: Thunder Mushroom (1), Sparkling Sprout (2), Dazzling Pixie (3) * Battle 3: Yellow Baby Dragon (2) * Battle 4: Wind Golem (2) * Battle 5: Alpha 4★ (2) HP:~2600 * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Dazzling Tororin (1), Dazzling Tororin (2), Dazzling Tororin (3), Dazzling Tororin (4), Dazzling Tororin (5), Dazzling Tororin (6) * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Dazzling Pixie (1), Thunder Mushroom (2), Sparkling Sprout (3), Dazzling Pixie (4), Thunder Mushroom (5), Sparkling Sprout (6) * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: Wind Stone (1), Wind Golem (2), Wind Stone (3) * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: Yellow Baby Dragon (1), Yellow Baby Dragon (2), Yellow Baby Dragon (3) * Extra Dungeon, Battle 10: Ray Horn (2) HP:~5400 Advanced "It is said that the miasma in this place makes people lose their minds. The Priests must push through and continue their quest." * Battle 1: Dazzling Tororin (1), Dazzling Tororin (2), Dazzling Tororin (3). * Battle 2: Thunder Mushroom (1), Sparkling Sprout (2), Dazzling Pixie (3). * Battle 3: Yellow Baby Dragon (2). * Battle 4: Wind Golem (2). * Battle 5: Alpha 4★ (2). HP:~5200 * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Dazzling Tororin (1), Dazzling Tororin (2), Dazzling Tororin (3), Dazzling Tororin (4), Dazzling Tororin (5), Dazzling Tororin (6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Dazzling Pixie (1), Thunder Mushroom (2), Sparkling Sprout (3), Dazzling Pixie (4), Thunder Mushroom (5), Sparkling Sprout (6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: Wind Stone (1), Wind Golem (2), Wind Stone (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: Yellow Baby Dragon (1), Yellow Baby Dragon (2), Yellow Baby Dragon (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 10: Ray Horn (2). HP:~11500 * Extra Dungeon, Battle 11: Dazzling Dororin (1), Dazzling Dororin (2), Dazzling Dororin (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 12: Sparkling Bulb (1), Dazzling Dwarf (2), Amber Cavan (3), Sparkling Bulb (4), Dazzling Dwarf (5), Amber Cavan (6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 13: Unclean Bicorn (1), Wind Golem (2), Unclean Bicorn (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 14: Amber Cavan (1), Yellow Baby Dragon (2), Amber Cavan (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 15: Lara (2). high Def Res High Grade "A light in the darkness... Thunders and electrical discharges appeared out of nowhere. The shape of a person can be seen..." * Battle 1: Dazzling Tororin (1,2,3). * Battle 2: Thunder Mushroom (1), Sparkling Sprout (2), Dazzling Pixie (3). * Battle 3: Yellow Baby Dragon (2). * Battle 4: Wind Golem (2). * Battle 5: Alpha 4★ (2). HP:~ * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Dazzling Tororin (1,2,3,4,5,6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Dazzling Pixie (1,4), Thunder Mushroom (2,5), Sparkling Sprout (3,6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: Wind Stone (1,3), Wind Golem (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: Yellow Baby Dragon (1,2,3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 10: Ray Horn (2). HP:~ * Extra Dungeon, Battle 11: Dazzling Dororin (1), Dazzling Dororin (2), Dazzling Dororin (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 12: Sparkling Bulb (1), Dazzling Dwarf (2), Amber Cavan (3), Sparkling Bulb (4), Dazzling Dwarf (5), Amber Cavan (6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 13: Unclean Bicorn (1), Wind Golem (2), Unclean Bicorn (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 14: Amber Cavan (1), Yellow Baby Dragon (2), Amber Cavan (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 15: Lara (2). high Def Res * Extra Dungeon, Battle 16: Dazzling Dororin (1,2,3,4,5,6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 17: Thunder Golem (1,2,3,4,5,6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 18: Yellow Dragon (1), Unclean Bicorn (2), Yellow Dragon (3). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 19: Unclean Bicorn (1), Yellow Dragon (2), Lightning Ram (3), Yena Harpy (4), Amber Cavan (5), Thunder Golem (6). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 20: Death Horn (2). HP:~ Extreme "The Abyss is once again covered by miasma clouds. The Priests must tread carefully if they want to get out of this alive..." * Battle 1: Lightning Ram (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 2: Alpha (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 3: Ray Horn (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 4: Lara (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 5: Death Horn (2). Super Hard "Things aren't looking any brighter... A destructive force unknown to man is making its presence known. The Priests are almost entering the world of spirits..." * Battle 1: Ray Horn (2). * Battle 2: Yellow Dragon (2). * Battle 3: Alpha 3★ (2). * Battle 4: Unclean Bicorn (2). * Battle 5: Lara 3★ (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 6: Alpha (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 7: Lara (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 8: Ray Horn (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 9: Death Horn (2). * Extra Dungeon, Battle 10: Death Horn (2). Valor Point Boosters If brought along, there are some Units who will increase the amount of Valor Points earned. Event Rewards Unappraised Equipments Powerful enemies have a chance of dropping a unique mystery-item that is only available during this event. For a price, these items can be identified at the General Shop. General Tips Below is a list of general tips. Please keep in mind that these points don't always have to dictate your approach on the game. Being able to read situations and adapt is highly encouraged. *The only difficulties which should be farmed for valor points sake are High Grade and Advanced, *It is not advised to take booster units for Super Hard and Extreme difficulties of the event. For those two difficulties you should bring your strongest lineup of girls featuring 4-5 warrior type and 1-2 healer type (with exception of water sub-type of girls) *Event focuses on Physical Damage, Paralysis effect and lightning type enemies so be sure to choose and equip your girls accordingly, *It is generally advised to fill in your team rooster with wind type girls since most of the enemies you will meet are lightning sub-type. Having 1 girl of fire sub-type capable of single and front-line attacks can ease up some of the encounters featuring wind type enemies, *Know your limits when it comes to how many sorceress class or booster girls you want to bring along, they are very vulnerable in this event due to natural low defense and low defense of their wearable equipment, *Accessories boosting agility are recommended to start before your enemies and reduce their numbers before first damage is dealt to you, *For Lara fight (fight number 15 on High Grade) you should try to have at least 5 out of your 6 girls alive. Having at least 5 girls alive guarantees you can kill her before she uses her one-hit KO move on High Grade difficulty, *It is advised to have at least 1 healer capable of single target/double target (line) healing and a full party heal, *Tatiana with her characteristic skill of Breath of Wisdom (move that clears all status effects on the whole party) can be very useful during this event due to frequently occurring paralysis effect, *After boss fights which apply paralysis effect it is advised to wait out the effect (even by dragging out the fight with the use of defense move) on the next fight available after the boss fight since those fights feature weaker enemies, * Category:Event